


the wind through abandoned crossroads

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dark, Dark Claude von Riegan, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hallucinations, If You Squint - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Suicide, Triple Drabble, dimigard week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Empty fucking, empty rage, empty climax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	the wind through abandoned crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this and forgort to actually publish it during Dimigard Week.
> 
> But then again, every week is Dimigard Week if you believe in yourself, right.

She had him shackled and chained. 

He kicked and snarled and screamed, not so unlike when she was taken into that dark place years ago.

Not that she was doing this because she wanted to make others suffer as she did, or something petty and foolish like that. No, it was strictly utilitarian; she simply needed something to relieve her needs, as any human being did. 

(She was still human, she told herself.)

(Still human.)

After every new report of the Alliance encroaching their strongholds, she ignored his cries of hatred and vengeance and rode herself into a blank climax.

\---

By the time she took him prisoner, there was nothing left in him to be violated, nothing that wasn't already defiled.

The monster who kept him chained in her lair knew this, too. 

Empty fucking, empty rage, empty climax.

Afterwards, he sometimes saw El's ghost. 

"Hello, mister," she'd say. "Have you seen my friend? I have something I have to give back to him."

"He's not here," he'd reply, but she always reappeared the next day, or the day after, asking the same question. 

Then one day, she said,

"This dagger. It's yours, isn't it, Dima."

and didn't come back.

\---

"Search the palace," he commanded, the blood from Edelgard's severed head still warm on the Sword of Begalta. "There might be prisoners and crucial information inside."

He set off without looking back, sword still in hand.

If Dimitri was still alive, as the rumors said, he'd have to fix that— both for the former king, and the future of Fódlan.

Fortunately, that turned out to be unnecessary, because Dimitri was soon found in Edelgard's bedchamber, broken shackle around his wrist, hand holding a dagger into his own neck.

Claude wondered where everything went wrong, and moved onto the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the events aren't very clear from the narration:  
> -Edelgard takes Dimitri and a sex slave  
> -She fucks him right before the battle at the imperial palace, and gives him the dagger back, Dimitri perceives it as younger Edelgard('s ghost) doing it  
> -Dimitri breaks out of the shackle and commits suicide with the dagger
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
